Raid 6.3: Tower Manager
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Use Party Skills 0 times *Clear Dungeon without Ranger Hero *Use Hero Skill 25 times or less *Use Hero Special Skill 0 times *Clear with 3 heroes or less Tower Manager Description "The manager of Tower of Memory is called Librarian. You can get your authority back if you ask him." Dialogue Amy: Are we getting closer? Hwarin: We are about half way there. Hwarin: The library is in the middle of the tower. Hwarin: This is the library that manages the Tower of Memory. Mari: It's a library... but they didn't do a good job taking care of the books. Hwarin: Um... that's weird. Hwarin: The librarian I know would never neglect those books. Post Office: Additional invaders, found invaders. Lass: Is he the librarian? Ryan: He's big! Post Office: Tower pollution level reached 70 percent. Post Office: Adjusting the security to the max level. Post Office: Removing... all pollutants. Hwarin: W-wait! It's me, the Queen! Post Office: Searching database, matching level 2 system controller. Hwarin: That's good. Hwarin: Then, please give me back my power. Hwarin: I don't have much time. Post Office: Input checked. Post Office: Your request has been denied. Hwarin: What? Why? Post Office: Low rank controller cannot disobey higher ranked controller. Post Office: Making level 1 controller's orders as first choice... Post Office: And removing pollutants. ---- Post Office: Function, s...top. Post Office: Plouton, I'm sending my last... memories... Betrayer Description "You betrayed me, Legis." Dialogue Mari: Who is Plouton? Mari: He has more authority than the Queen. Hwarin: Oh... that, Hwarin: He's an ancient king. Hwarin: He was dethroned for committing a treason. Mari: He committed a treason? Hwarin: He committed a treason against the creators. Mari: Against the creators? Mari: Did he sense something from the Tower of Memory? Hwarin: Yes. Although it failed... Hwarin: How did you know? Hwarin: All the memories about him are deleted so I only know a little bit of it. Mari: ...... Mari: It was just a hunch, Mari: Because the energy here seems familiar. Mari: The renewal is complete. Hwarin: Alright, then... let's take a look at Legis's entry records. Lass: The librarian called us additional invaders. Lass: Did Duel or Heitaros' soldiers come here before us? Elesis: No, they wouldn't have left this place like this. Elesis: Looks like they were searching these books. Lass: The books are a mess. Lass: The pages are off... Lass: And it's hard to find proper words... Lass: !! Legis: Keuk, Tristan! Legis: Aren't we friends? Tristan: Yes. But you betrayed me. Legis: I... betrayed you? Tristan: Yes. You betrayed my expectations, Legis. Tristan: I wanted something small. Tristan: We could've stayed as a bounty hunter group that makes a lot of money. Tristan: But you... dragged everyone with you to a dangerous place. Legis: Do you regret becoming a Justice Army soldier? Legis: Is that why you sold out your friends, Tristan? Tristan: Let's be honest, partner. Tristan: Didn't you hide that item from me because you didn't trust me? Melanie: Darling! Melanie: Tristan, stop it! Legis: No! Don't come out! Stay there! Tristan: Hey, it's been a while. Tristan: Shouldn't you say thank you instead of stop? Tristan: I let you guys meet again. Legis: No! You... used her to catch me. Tristan: Good for you! Tristan: So you came knowing it was a trap? Tristan: Look, Legis. Tristan: I worked hard. Tristan: Do you know how much I spent to resurrect Melanie? Tristan: Of course, your son is paying the debt. Legis: Rufus... my son!! Tristan: Hehe, you don't know what your son thinks of you. Tristan: Why don't we focus on this situation? Tristan: Tell me where the item is. Tristan: I'll tell you in advance, but don't think about killing yourself to shut your mouth. Tristan: I can bring you to the Tower of Memory and go through your head. Tristan: And, for making me do useless work... Tristan: I might take out my anger on your wife and son. Melanie: Don't touch Lass! Legis: ...... Legis: It looks like the partner I used to know was gone a long time ago. Legis: Then! Legis: Let's die together right here! Legis: You will die with me, Tristan!! Tristan: This annoying guy... ---- Lass: Ughh... Jin: W-what was that illusion? Lire: Lass, stop crying... Lire: This... Rufus: ...... Rufus: What was that? Rufus: That illusion... what is this... Harpe: It's dangerous! Scatter! Hwarin: Y-you... Harpe: Keuk, I'm sorry. I was... off guard. Elesis: Tristan! Tristan: It took me a long time. Tristan: To connect Legis' memories. Tristan: But only the useless memories got restored. Rufus: You! Tristan: Don't get upset, Rufus. Tristan: What if I shoot the Queen because you scared me? Hwarin: You... were the betrayer of the Justice Army! Tristan: That's right, Your Highness. Tristan: Why don't you let me have the system controller? Hwarin: I guess I have no choice. Tristan: Thank you for understanding so fast. Tristan: Hm, is this how you do it? Tristan: These guys will take care of you. Rufus: Stop! Tristan!! A Tip you must know while playing! Restriction The tower is under the Librarian's control. If you don't destroy the wedges that the Librarian summons, it will become disadvantageous Energy of Wedge Wedges are divided into Heaven (Blue), King (Red), Hell (Yellow), Devil (Purple). They can heal the Librarian's health and have innate effects. The effects will get stronger for the same wedges. Wedge of Karma Heaven (Blue) protects and heals the Librarian. King (Red) upgrades the Librarian's attack. Hell (Yellow) deals continuous damage to players. And Devil (Purple) interrupts and weakens players. Trivia References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story